Kaisoo story
by Eunbi12
Summary: hanya bagaimana kaisoo menghabiskan waktu berssama


**SWEET CAKE**

Do Kyungsoo tengan bersandar di ujung sofa di depan tv dorm exo , dengan segelas ice Americano yang di bawakan oleh sang manager . Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan syuting terakhirnya hari ini , setelah 2 hari ia tak pulang ke dorm , dan pagi tadi managernya datang membawakan bebrapa barang yang tertinggal di tempat syuting dengan segelas ice Americano pesanannya .

Harii ini dorm terlihat sangat sepi , Baekhyun , Chen , dan Xiumin hyung sedaang sibuk mempromosikan album kedua mereka , Sehun sedang berada di lokasi syuting , Suho sedang berada di kantor agensi dan Yixing beberapa hari lalu ia mendengar Yixing kembali untuk membicarakan sesuatu degan agensi dan mampir ke dorm sebelum ia kembali ke China untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya . Kyungsoo baru saja menghubungi Chayeol , hanya di amember yang tersisa di dorm ketika semuanya tengah sibuk , tapi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia tengah pulang ke rumah dan akan kembali besok pagi .

DO kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sambil mengganti chanel tv secara random . Acara tv berganti ke sebuah reality show yang menampilkan sebuah boyband baru . Kyungso tak peduli , ia hany mengechek ponselnya , bermain sosmed dnegan akun official EXO , ia malas membuat akun seperti Sehun , Chanyeol , maupun Baekhyun ,

'' oohh , '' Kyungson setngah memekik melihhat beberapa preview yang menampilkan seorang Kim Jongin tengah menari bersama seseorang wanita di halte . Mungkin saja itu masuk kedala sebuah scane dramanya , tetapi ada rasa tak suka yang membuat Kyungsoo harus mendengus kesal.

Tak ingin berlama lama merasa cemburu , Kyungsoo kembali menscroll beberapa akun yang memperlihatkan foto para member EXO . Tunggu , ada foto dirinya dengan Jongin yang sedang berpelukan di atas stage . AHh .. ini adalah moment ketika mereka merayakan ulang thaun bersama di atas panggung , awalnya ia ragu unutk memeluk Jongin yang notabenya adalah kekasihnya sendiri diasat panggung . Ia paham jika sebagian fans tidak menyukai jika hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman , tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli . Selama ia bisa selalu berasama dengan Jongin , ia bahagia

'' Kim Jongin pulang ''

Sebuah suara dari arah pintu dorm terdengar . Kimjongin tengah berjalan lesu dengan sebuah kotak cake di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya membawa tasnya

'' eoh , jagi-ah , kau pulang ? ''

Do kyungsoo hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar panggilan sayang dari Jongin dan segera berlalri kecil kea rah Jongin , mmembantu lelaki tan itu membawa barang-barangnya .

'' kau lelah ? Lelah Jonginne ? '' Kyungsoo mengambil tas Jongin dan meletakannya di atas meja di ruanng tengah

'' Umm , sangat lelah . Apalagi 2 hari ini tidak ada yang memijatku ketika malam ''

Jogin meneluspkan wajah di ceruk leher Kyungsoo , menghirupnya dalam dan tersenyum . Betapa ia meindukan kekasihnya ini

'' Mianhae umm .. Syutingku harus selsai dengan cepat , maka dari itu , producer menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan sisa scaneku kemarin '' Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan sambil mengelus kepala Jongin dengan lembut

'' Ayo kita duduk Jongin ,kakimmu pasti pegal ''

Jongin bergeming , ia kembali menelusukkan kepalanya lebih dalam .

'' Aku merindukanmu jagi '' dan merengek

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil

'' nah ayo kita lihat , apa yang kau bawa di kotak itu ''

Jognin hampir lupa jika ia membawa sebuah kotak berisikan kue .

'' staf noona memberika ku cheese cake setelah aku menyelesaikan syuting hari ini . Ia menyuruhku berbagi dengan para member . '' Jongin memperlihatkan kotak tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo

'' ayo kita coba Jongin , aku ingin merasakanya ''

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari kea rah dapur , membuka kotak tersebut dan memotongnya dengan pisau . ia meletakkan sepotong kue di atas piring kecil yang berada tepat di depan Jongin yang tenagh duduk di meja makan dengan botol air mineral yang tinggal setengah .

'' Oh ini enak sekali Jonginie . '' Kyungsoo memekik gembira setelah satu gigitan kue masuk kedalam mulutnya , ia menyendokkannya lagi dan memasukkanya kkembaliil kedalam mulut .

'' kau tak ingin mencicipi ? ''

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sebuah sendok berisi potongan kue yang di hadapkan tepat di mulut Jongin.

'' Aku lebih suka kue vanilla . manis '' Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum kea rah Kyungsoo yang mengerucutkan bibirnya .

'' tapi ini manis Kin Jongin . Coba saja '' Kyungsoo masih keuekuh dengan tawarannya .

'' Nah coba kau rasakan dulu , lalu etelah itu aku akan mencobanya '' Jongin memberi saran dengan mengarahkan sednok tersebut kea rah Kyungsoo

'' Baiklah , akan ku buktikan . Walaupun aku telah mencicipinya di awal '' .

Kyungsoo memasukan satu sendok berisikan potongan kue tersebut , beberapa detik kemmudian Jongin menariknya unutk duduk di atas pangkuannya , lalu sedetik kemudian Jongin melumat bibirnya , memasukan lidah untuk mengambil beberapa potong kue yang belum Kyungsoo kunnyah dan menelanya .

'' Kau … apa …''

Kyungsoo tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena Jongin kini kembali mencium bibirnya dengan tangannya yang sedikit menekan tengkuknya untuk memperalam ciuman mereka . Kyungsoo menyerah , ia bahkan tengah mengalunkan tangannya dan sedikit meremas surai hitam Jongin dan mendesah

'' Ughh .. J-Jonginne .. jangan .. ''

Kyungsoo mersakan tangan Jongin mulai meraba perutnya . Oh ia tahu ini akan berakhir dimana.

'' Jagi-ah , mari kita lanjutkan di kamar kita '' .

Dan setelahnya Jongin hanya mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam gendongan koala lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar .

'' Oh tidak .. selamatkan aku '' Kyungsoo yakin , untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia tak bisa berjalan.


End file.
